


Repressed

by snowflakeofdestruction



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeofdestruction/pseuds/snowflakeofdestruction
Summary: It isn't enough that Ventus expects Vanitas to go along with the idea of spending Valentine's Day on a double date with Aqua and Terra. He wants to lay down ground rules too."You have to promise to control yourself. No Unversed.""Know Unversed? Of course I know Unversed. They follow me everywhere."
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Repressed

"I have the most romantic evening planned for us on Sunday."

Vanitas's unimpressed gaze flicked over Ventus, head to toe. "Gross." The slight, soft, undeniably pleased upturn to Vanitas's mouth in the seconds afterward somewhat ruined his attempt to be tough. 

Ventus had long ago learned not to take offense anyway. "I'll cut the horse drawn pumpkin carriage ride then, but there will be a moonlit flight over a mermaid lagoon."

Vanitas's smile of plausible deniability vanished. "You know I can't go back to Neverland." Ventus couldn't typically be accused of a lack of thought, which made it more concerning.

"Ah, I guess that just leaves dinner double date with Terra and Aqua then." The blond's voice rose pitch with every word. Nerd was nervous. Understandably. Vanitas was repulsed by the very idea, and the old him would have had no problem letting that be known.

The new him still had no problem, but was more polite about it then to say he'd rather saw his arm off with the flat end of his keyblade."You've got to be kidding me. Nobody wants that."

" _I_ want it." Ventus's lower lip protruded, and though it took a few attempts not to just look like he was trying and failing to roll his eyes back into his head (not the most romantic look) he managed to look up through his eyelashes in a somewhat fetching manner. The effort was endearing. Sora had tp have been coaching him. 

"I know they both love you, but you would think they would realize Valentine's Day at least is supposed to be about the two of them." Vanitas griped, wanting to add _and the two of us_ , but he couldn't actually stand to make Ventus pout more. If an awkward dinner with Terra and Aqua where they had to make conversation instead of just nodding at each other in acknowledgment that they knew Ventus was important to all of them and vice versa and so no blood would be shed that meeting was what Ventus wanted for Valentine's Day, then that is what he'd get. 

"It's also my birthday."

"Liar." Vanitas was proud. That made the upcoming torture worth it....almost.

"No, no. I don't remember my real birthday, so I get to pick my own. I chose February fourteenth this year."

"This year," Vanitas repeated with a bark of laughter, falling in love all over again. "Keep being this manipulative and I'll kiss you."

"Kiss me anyway?" Ventus half pouted, half requested, though he stopped Vanitas in the middle of obeying to ask, "Does this mean a 'yes?'"

"It means 'yes,'" Vanitas confirmed, punctuating it with a series of kisses to Ventus's nose, then eyelids, then lips. What a softie this man had turned him into. He hated and loved it.

"I'm so glad," Ventus declared, radiating such joy and sincerity it nearly pried Vanitas apart atom by atom. "Just one rule." That stopped the process.

"Now there are rules? What happened to being grateful I agreed at all?"

"You have to promise to control yourself. No Unversed."

"Know Unversed?" Vanitas quipped, pushing dark thoughts down before they could form and a much brighter smile than his genuine one forming, sharp teeth shown off like a cornered animal as he turned peppy. "Of course I know Unversed. They follow me everywhere."

"Cute," Ventus volleyed back, and even that seemed sincere, though there was no crinkle at the corner of his eye, showing him as wary, as he should have been. "You don't usually go for puns."

"If I don't deflect I might take things personally and get angry. I wouldn't want to submit you to anything _embarrassing_ ," the former human vessel for Darkness returned fire. Not a single Flood of irritation surfaced. He was much better these days. He probably would have been fine at Venty-Wenty's precious dinner if he hadn't brought it up and made a big deal over it.

It wasn't an unfair accusation. The Unversed were embarrassing, and that was why they had to talk, but the core issue was a little bit more nuanced than Vanitas seemed to want to make it. Ventus had to try to explain, and hope Vanitas would be reasonable and start to see his point before they got too in detail or stumbled into a fight.

"It's not like that. I know the Unversed are a part of you, and I accept all parts of you, good and bad," Ventus stroked his fingers up and down Vanitas's arm as he kept his voice soft.

"Mostly bad."

"Mostly good," Ventus insisted, meaning the words. "And you accept all parts of me."

"Mostly lame." Vanitas was pouting himself now, a much less dangerous position than showing his teeth. 

"I don't want you to repress your emotions, and it's alright to be sad or frustrated sometimes," Ventus practically cooed, not yet crossing over into irritating again rather than endearing , though he was skirting close, "though I hope I don't do anything to make you feel that way on Valentine's Day. It's just..."

"You think they'll start tearing up the place and ruin the night," Vanitas accused.

"No."

"Aqua and Terra have reservations."

"No...well, yes, but who cares?"

"You care. It will undo all your work to convince them I am not dangerous and I deserve another chance."

"It's not about Aqua and Terra...not exactly." Ventus vacillated.

"What is it then?"

"It's just the newest Unversed, the _type_ of frustrated you've been lately..." His face splotched like an allergic reaction as he tried to think of the right way to say that all emotions were valid, and he didn't want them repressed, but...actually some of them needed to be repressed. "That pink thing with the suckers..."

"Lovebite," Vanitas supplied helpfully when Ventus hesitated again.

"Lovebite got a really good hold on Riku's arm last week when he was watching the two of us spar, and there are still marks." 

Emotions turning once again like retreating and crashing waves, Vanitas smirked with sudden pride and amusement. "Means nothing, I promise."

"Then the Octocrushing kept wrapping around his head and..." Ventus winced in remembering. That couldn't happen at a classy restaurant, and kingdom hearts might as well be summoned right over the restaurant if the one with the huge bone horns showed up and they had to pretend it wasn't the thinnest metaphor.

"I have a solution. I can guarantee you there will be no Unversed at the restaurant." Vanitas radiated smugness, and perhaps this was the ideal reaction, though Ventus thought that maybe he could stand a little more shame that spoke to a developing sense of propriety.

"Really?"

"Yep. Come to my place early. Let me give you your present."

Ventus held off answering for a moment, faking a debate all to show his own sense of propriety that only a desire to serve the greater good was conquering of course. "There better be some chocolate too."


End file.
